Me perteneces
by Rebeca Cyrus Wonka
Summary: Emmett acepto enamorar a Rosalie por una simple apuesta, muy facil, ella, la chica "nerd" de la escuela y profundamente enamorada de el, pero para el sera lo mas dificil que ha echo ¿Por que? R
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de la creación de una mujer increíble que sin la cual no tuviéramos la Saga de Crepúsculo, a excepción de algunos, que son de mi creación solo para complementar la historia, la historia es totalmente mía. Saludos a mi amiga Maely que me ha apoyado en esto, TKM babosa.**

**Prefacio**

Las apuestas siempre terminaban mal, lo sabía y eso me lo había demostrado la vida, pero yo seguía insistiendo en hacerlas. No entendía, o al parecer no quería hacerlo. Pero aquella apuesta cambiaria mi vida para siempre, aunque yo no lo sabia.

-Vamos Emmett… la chica Hale – dijo mi amigo alzando un ceja, retándome.

-La que quieras menos ella – dije serio, la consideraba una amiga, no le podía hacer eso, sabia que sus sentimientos eran frágiles, como un pétalo de rosa.

-¿Tienes miedo? O ¿Es muy poco para ti McCarty? – comentó otro amigo, lo mire furioso, sabían que no me gustaba que me retaran

-Bien.. acepto – dije en un susurro

Los dos sonrieron como si aquello fuera una victoria.

-Es fácil Emmett solo.. sal con ella, enamórala, es fácil, ya tienes la mitad del campo ganado – dijo el que había propuesto a Rosalie para la apuesta

-Es solo una amiga, ella no siente nada por mi – asegure, o al menos eso creía yo.

-Lo que digas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – Sal con ella y tendrás el carro

Me retire del lugar enojado, no entendía con quien, con ellos, con el mundo, con todos, pero lo que no entendía era que con quien el único que estaba enojado era conmigo. Sí, lo admitía había aceptado salir y enamorar a Rosalie por un carro.


	2. El comienzo

**Los personajes no son míos son de la creación de una mujer increíble que sin la cual no tuviéramos la Saga de Crepúsculo, a excepción de algunos, que son de mi creación solo para complementar la historia, la historia es totalmente mía. Saludos a mi amiga Maely que me ha apoyado en esto, TKM babosa.**

**Rosalie POV **

Un nuevo día empezaba, me levante temprano como siempre, me vestí con unos jeans, una blusa de mangas cortas y una chamarra. Me recogí mi cabello rubio en una coleta, me puse mis lentes, tome mi mochila y un libro que siempre me había gustado leer, lo metí a la mochila y me dirigí a esperar el autobús de la escuela afuera de mi casa.

La casa estaba un poco apartada de el centro de Forks, estaba un poco internada en el bosque, a mis padres y a mi siempre nos había gustado estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Mis padres siempre me decían que podían comprarme un carro si quería, y aunque yo sabia que lo podían hacer no lo quería, no lo necesitaba.

Me senté en la roca en la que siempre solía sentarme a esperar el camión, saqué mi libro mientras esperaba y empecé a leerlo, era un libro que nunca me aburría, _Orgullo Y Prejuicio_.

El autobús llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba, cerré mi libro y suspiré antes de subirme, lo malo empezaba desde que me subía a aquel monstruo amarillo al cual llamaban autobús.

Al subir todos me miraron, ¿Por qué lo hacían? Nunca lo podría entender, pero en ese mismo instante todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dirigí mi mirada hasta donde se sentaba mi amiga, le sonreí y fui hasta donde estaba sentada.

Habíamos sido amigas desde que nos habíamos conocido, se llamaba Angela, era mi mejor amiga, sabía casi todos mis secretos y siempre me apoyaba siempre que lo necesitaba. Éramos las "nerds" del colegio, siempre nos habían llamado así, solo por que éramos las más aplicadas del salón y tal vez por que usábamos lentes.

-Hola Angela – la salude con una sonrisa

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me preguntó respondiendo a mi sonrisa

-Muy bien Gracias – comente animada – Ya sabes.. lo de siempre pero.. muy bien

Los siguientes minutos nos los pasamos hablando de cosas de la escuela, tareas, proyectos, exámenes.

El autobús paro de nuevo para recogerlo, _él_ subió rápidamente como de costumbre, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, era lo que mas me gustaba de él, era lo que mas lo caracterizaba y a mi me encantaba verlo siempre sonriente, y cuando lo veía un poco desanimado trataba de animarlo, no se podía decir que fuéramos grandes amigos, pero al menos le hablaba, vestía una sudadera y una pantalonera completamente blanca, su color favorito y el mío, pero solo era por que a el le asentaba de maravilla, hacia resaltar aun mas su sonrisa y su rostro, como su fuera un ángel.

Lo mire nerviosamente, se fue a sentar a unos cuantos asientos atrás de donde estábamos. Él volteo a verme, nuestras miradas chocaron por un momento, debía desviar la mirada en ese momento si no quería enrojecer hasta parecer un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el lo hizo. Lo mire extrañada, yo siempre solía desviar la mirada primero, no él, él solía reír después de que desviara la mirada por mi enrojecimiento.

_¿Por que estará así? _ Pensé preocupada, no era una actitud normal en él y me sentía mal, no sabía por que pero así me sentía, decidí dejarlo así por el momento, ya tendría la oportunidad en la clase de Matemáticas, que me tocaba con él.

Seguí hablando con Angela sobre el tema de la escuela, a momentos sentía su mirada fija en mi, pero no volteaba por temor.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la escuela, me levante un poco, sabía que nadie me dejaría pasar para podernos bajar del autobús, así que me quede quieta.

-Pasa – me dijo en un tono serio pero educado, parándose para que yo pudiera pasar.

Lo miré confundida, el no solía estar serio, siempre de bueno humor, lo conocía muy bien aunque el no lo supiera, sabía cosas de él que ni siquiera se imaginaba, su color favorito, el día de su cumpleaños, fechas importantes para él, su deporte favorito, casi todo acerca de él.

-Gracias Emmett – le conteste en un susurro y me puse enfrente de él para poder bajar del autobús, Angela se quedo en el asiento, ella sabia lo que sentía por él y prefirió quedarse ahí para darnos un espacio.

-¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto en el mismo tono, me empecé a preocupar, sabia que no tenia por que, pero era como si me hiciera sentir culpable.

.Bien gracias – conteste mordiéndome el labio, le tenia que preguntar, sabia que no era el mejor momento, pero lo tenia que hacer en ese instante – Por lo que veo tu no mucho ¿o me equivocó? – pregunte cuando estaba bajando de las escalones, para después voltear a verlo a la cara, a sus ojos, para ver su reacción.

Me miro con desaprobación para después mirarme como si me tuviera lastima, no pude soportar esa mirada y desvié la vista, sabia que no lo debía hacer, mi corazón se entumeció en ese mismo instante y desee correr de ahí.

-Oye Rosalie se te olvido tu mochila – nos interrumpió Angela que en ese momento se bajaba del autobús con mi mochila, casi siempre me pasaba eso, estaba con el o hablaba tan siquiera con el y olvidaba algo o algo pasaba. Agradecí en el alma que nos interrumpiera pero ella me miro con cara de disculpa.

-Nos vemos en la clase – dijo mientras corría para reunirse con sus amigos

-Lo lamento – empezó Angela

-No te preocupes.. a buena hora que interrumpiste – dije dándole un abrazo, no quería hablar de aquello y ella lo entendía todo con aquel abrazo

Le sonreí cuando me separe de ella y tome mi mochila.

-Gracias ¿Te veo en la cafetería? – le pregunte mientras me dirigía al Gimnasio

-Claro – contesto con una sonrisa

Me tocaba Educación Física, la vida definitivamente me odiaba. Al entrar, deje mis cosas en mi locker, me vestí con el uniforme deportivo para jugar, para después dirgirme de nuevo a la cancha de juego. Como casi siempre jugaríamos voleyball, detestaba ese deporte, después de cada juego me dolían las manos y las rodillas por tantas caídas. Suspire pesadamente mientras la profesora nos agrupaba en equipos.

La clase termino rápido, pero a mi me había parecido una eternidad, una eternidad horrible, nunca me habían gustado las cosas desagradables que duraban mucho tiempo. Salí disparada para cambiarme y de ahí salir del gimnasio para dirigirme a la clase mas importante de todas, y no era por que me gustaran las matemáticas, si no por que ahí estaba _él_, sí, quizá solo esperándome en la butaca en la que nos sentábamos solo por que estaba con una de las mas inteligentes, quizá solo por que le pasaba algunas cosas y le explicaba, sí quizá solo por eso, pero para mí era todo diferente, muy diferente.

Al salir, estaba lloviendo, _Perfecto_ pensé enojada mientras me ponía la capucha de la chamarra, corrí con cuidado hasta el salón de Matemáticas, siempre tratando de no caerme en cualquier charco.

Al llegar el profesor ya estaba explicando algunas cosas, me había tomado mucho tiempo llegar ahí, y con la lluvia, lo mire con vergüenza, pero el profesor dejo pasarme.

Entre rápidamente al aula con una sonrisa al verlo, estaba sentado como siempre en la butaca en la que hacíamos pareja, con la mirada perdida en el exterior, casi siempre estaba así, al menos que yo le estuviera explicando o que estuviéramos haciendo un trabajo. Me senté y saque mis cuadernos y mi libro. Dirigí rápidamente mi mirada y mi atención a la clase, hasta que el me toco el hombro y me paso un papel.

_Lo siento por lo de la mañana_ escribió en la hoja

_No te preocupe, suele suceder_ le respondí y le pase la hoja de regreso

_No, no suele, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.. y menos contigo_ escribió de regreso, al leerlo me sorprendí mucho ¿Cómo que menos conmigo? Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y me mordí el labio un poco.

_Ya te dije que no importa, ahora pon atención a la clase que pronto tendremos exámenes _escribí rápidamente, le pase el papel y le sonreí un poco, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al frente pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte.

_Hablando de eso.. no quisiera aprovecharme.. pero podríamos estudiar juntos_ escribió de vuelta.

Ahora si no me sorprendí, a veces me pedía que lo hiciéramos, pero no era muy constante, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

_Prométeme que serás constante_ escribí con una mueca, estaba cansada de que quedáramos a una hora y el no cumpliera, para después decirme que no había podido ir por sus amigos, novia, cuando tenia, o por cualquier pretexto.

_Lo prometo_ escribió por último para después dirigirme la mirada que mas me gustaba y su sonrisa deslumbrante.

El profesor se paso los siguientes minutos hablando de ecuaciones, problemas con números y toda clase de cosas, cosas que para mi eran fáciles, pero Emmett se veía con cara de perdido.

-Jóvenes, les daré 10 minutos para que contesten estos problemas – dijo el profesor mientras pasaba unas hojas a todos – Contéstenlos con su pareja y me la entregan.. empiecen ahora

Dirigí mi mirada a Emmett y él solamente sonrio, suspire y me puse a hacer el primer problema, era lo de casi siempre, yo hacia los problemas y el rara vez me ayudaba.

-Ahora entiendo un poco – dijo riendo mientras me paraba poniendo una mano sobre la mía, aquello hizo que mi corazón palpitara de nuevo como loco – Te ayudare, tengo que hacer algo en algún momento

-Bien – conteste en un susurro mientras le daba el lápiz, para después tomar un mechón rubio de mi pelo y empezar a jugar con él, era algo que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Al poco rato Emmett me pidió ayuda, y yo le explique y le ayude, el casi termino los problemas completos y me sorprendió, fuimos el primer equipo en acabar. Fui y se los entregue al profesor y volví a mi lugar.

-Me sorprendes – dije riendo un poco

-Lo se.. lo note – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Mis padres insistieron que tomara un curso los fines de semana de Matemáticas y esto es de lo poco que aprendí y gracias a todos los dioses ya termino ese dichoso curso – dije riendo a carcajadas - Entonces ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto después de un rato

-Ya sabes que si – respondí volteando a verlo, cada vez que lo veía era como si viera el sol, me deslumbraba, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su cabello, todo él, pero sabia que nunca se fijaría en mi, a lo que suspire.

-Te lo agradezco de verdad – contesto riendo de nuevo – Ya sabes.. los exámenes.. se me dificulta – empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Me levante de prisa y metí mis libros de nuevo a mi mochila, lista para salir.

-¿Tienes prisa? – me preguntó confundido

-No – le conteste mientras me ponía mi mochila – Pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi otra clase por la lluvia

-Umm… si – contesto pensativo – Se que te desagrada la lluvia – dije riendo a lo que yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza - ¿Te puedo acompañar? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, algo el había golpeado la cabeza ese día estaba segura, lo único que hice fue morderme el labio y noté como mis mejillas tomaban ese color que tanto odiaba.

-Si tu quieres – dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras el guardaba sus cosas y se levantaba de su asiento.

Salimos de la clase rápidamente, aun llovía y yo maldecía que el tiempo estuviera así, el solo reía como de costumbre.

-No es tan malo – comento cuando llegamos a mi clase

Negué con la cabeza, si era, y era de lo que sigue de peor.

-Es mejor que ya te vayas, llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase – dije con un sonrisa, era fácil sonreír con el a mi lado, todo aquel que se le acercara podía sentir su felicidad, ya que el la irradiaba por completo y uno fácilmente se contagiaba.

-No pienso entrar – dijo en un tono burlón

-Vamos no tiene nada de malo las clases – dije suspirando

-No sabes cuanto, lo bueno es que lo disfrutas – me contesto para después acercarse a mi cuello y tirar de la liga con la que me había agarrado el cabello – Te ves mejor así – dijo riendo, yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a otro lado, sabia que mi cara estaba de nuevo roja pero el no decía nada – Me gusta tu olor a Lavanda – comento mirándome fijamente, podía sentir su mirada, observando mi penoso enrojecimiento - ¿Te veré en la cafetería? – me preguntó rápidamente

-Si.. pero ahora ya me tengo que meter – dije mientras abría la puerta del salón

-Eso espero – dijo antes de irse

Mi mente quedo en blanco en cuanto entre a la clase, todos me veían, de nuevo, quizá por mi enrojecimiento, quizá por que me habían visto con Emmett, o por muchas cosas más, me dirigí a el primer asiento que vi libre y me senté.

Esto debía ser un sueño, Emmett McCarty se había…¿fijado en mí?, no, no era posible, era solo un gesto de amistad lo que había echo, de eso estaba segura, o debería estarlo, mis pensamientos vagaban en mi mente, confundidos, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

Hola – dijo alegremente


	3. Confusión

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia y el personaje de Andrew son totalmente míos. **

**POV ROSALIE**

Mi mente tardó en reaccionar ante el saludo de aquella voz tan familiar, una voz masculina que reconocería en todo el mundo, no tanto como la de Emmett pero también me llegaba a alegrar el día. Pero aún así la alegría que el transmitía para mí era como un día nublado, no se comparaba nada con la de Emmett, el era el sol que salía cada día a alumbrarme y a deslumbrarme.

-Umm.. Hola Andrew – dije con una sonrisa tímida, pase mi mano por un mechón de mi cabello y me lo puse detrás de la oreja, me dejaría el cabello suelto, no habría cambio, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Nuevo look? – preguntó con una sonrisa amistosa.

A lo que yo me encogí de hombros y asentí con la cabeza, aquello hizo reír a Andrew, al parecer le divertía. El era mi mejor amigo desde..que tenía memoria, habíamos crecido juntos, habíamos ido a las mismas escuelas, nos habíamos criado juntos. Para mi era como un hermano, lo quería mucho, le tenía un cariño especial. El siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, en los momentos buenos y malos. Muchos decían que éramos novios o que el sentía algo más por mi que un simple cariño de amigos, algo que yo negaba, el me veía como hermana simplemente eso.. o eso creía yo.

Era un buen chico, alto, tenía buen cuerpo no podía negarlo, aunque no tan bien como el de Emmett, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía un poco largo, pero se veía bien, era alto y delgado.

-Te ves bien – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, a lo que le sonreí.

-Gracias – le agradecí con una sonrisa

-Y… ¿a qué se debe? – me preguntó dejando de acariciar mi mejilla y tomándome la mano, para jugar un poco con ella

Me quedé callada, viendo como su mano jugaba con la mía, no sabía que contestarle, era como mi hermano, sí, pero había secretos que uno solo le cuenta a su amiga o a su mamá, pero a su mejor amigo, casi "hermano"… me sentía incomoda.

-Yo.. – dudé, que mas daba, él no le diría a nadie, estaba segura – Emmett – susurré con una sonrisa que me inundaba el rostro por completo, aunque mi mirada estaba aun en nuestras manos.

Él se quedo quieto, dejo de jugar con mis manos y sentí su mirada fija en mí, yo igual me quede seria, sin saber que decir, hasta que decidí levantar la mirada, necesitaba verlo, ver su expresión en su rostro.

Su mirada era penetrante, hiriente, parecía enojado. No entendía el por que, bajé mi mirada y mordí mi labio inferior.

-Tu.. y el chico Cullen ¿salen? – preguntó al final con un tono enfadado

Lo volví a mirar, sorprendida. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Negué con la cabeza, mis manos empezaban a sudar y mis rostro debía empezar a ponerse colorado.

-No – dije al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

El pareció cambiar totalmente, de la ira a la confusión, relajo sus hombros y me miro pidiéndome explicaciones.

-El solo me soltó el cabello y dijo que me veía bien – dije riendo un poco al recordarlo y suspirando.

Al parecer el noto eso y me miro con ternura.

-A ti…. ¿te gusta? – me preguntó con su tono de voz normal.

-¿Es tan obvio? – susurré con la mirada baja, no quería que nadie me escuchara, era vergonzoso ya de por si admitírselo a Andrew, más sería si alguien escuchara y Emmett se llegara a enterar.

No me llegó a contestar cuando el profesor Jones llegó, disculpándose por la tardanza. Me senté bien en mi asiento y el profesor empezó con la clase rápidamente, el nunca perdía el tiempo, así que la clase empezó en es mismo instante.

Prácticamente se trató de temas ya vistos, nada difícil, por lo que la clase fue rápida y divertida para mí. La clase terminó y recogí mis libros para meterlos a mi mochila, faltaban dos clases más y seguiría el descanso, lo que más anhelaba. Me disponía a salir del salón cuando alguien me tomo por la muñeca.

-¿Te veré más tarde? – preguntó Andrew, que era el que me tenía.

Lo miré rodeando los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle?

-Umm..yo..- dije mientras me zafaba y me pasaba la mano por mi cabello – No lo creo… Emmett y yo quedaremos para unas clases – dije al fin

- Emmett – susurro enfadado, a lo que que yo solo lo miré enojada, ¿Qué tenía en contra de él? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? El no le hacía nada, es más ni le dirigía la palabra y al parecer ya lo detestaba eso era.. estúpido.

- Me tengo que ir – dije en tono seco mientras iba hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

Salí enfadada de ahí a mi siguiente clase, a la cual llegue temprano, pero no puse atención, pensaba en que le podía haber echo Emmett a Andrew, pero mí cabeza no hallaba ninguna respuesta, Emmett.. era.. era.. Emmett, podía a llegar a ser escandaloso con sus carcajadas, enfadoso con sus bromas, que hay que decir que a mi no me las hacia, e incluso infantil cuando no entendía algo y se lo tenía que explicar, pero así era perfecto era _mí _Emmett, al que yo quería, con sus defectos y virtudes, que para mi eran mas que sus defectos, los podría decir y nunca acabar, era bueno, deportista, hacía reír a todo aquel que lo rodeara, atractivo y si me seguía así me quedaría la eternidad hablando de sus virtudes y yo no era mortal para perder mi tiempo de esa manera en vez de pasarla con él.

La siguiente clase transcurrió de la misma manera, simplemente aquel día no podía concentrarme, era estúpido, ¿solo poder concentrarme en una clase solo por él? Decidí pedirle a la profesora permiso para salir de la clase por que me sentía "mal", a lo que ella accedió sin preguntar nada, ya que yo nunca le faltaba.

Tome mis cosas y salí de ahí, según mi reloj faltaban 20 minutos. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me dirigí hasta el baño, debía refrescar mi rostro, aunque el clima estaba un poco frío no me haría mal.

Fui directo al lava manos y me observe por un buen rato, no podía negar que me veía…bien, aunque no pareciera yo. Recogí mi cabello, abrí la llave del agua fría y deje que el agua corriera libremente por unos minutos, mientras aun me veía en el espejo. Respire hondo y enjuague mis manos un poco, para después enjuagar mi cara con el agua fría, lo que me hizo sentirme mejor.

Sequé mi cara, solté de nuevo mi cabello y salí del baño, ahora directo a la cafetería él aun debería estar en su clase, no podría estar en la cafetería.

Eché un vistazo antes de entrar, no lo veía por que lo abrí la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa, me alegraba que no estuviera ahí. Primero por que no quería que pensara que estaba ahí temprano por que me urgía verlo, porque.. yo no estaba ahí por eso ¿o si? Y en segundo por que me alegraba que el no se estuviera saltando clases a cada rato. Pero antes de que entrara por completo unas manos me tomaron por la cintura, debía ser Andrew de nuevo, rara vez solía tomarme así, pero lo hacía, me jalaron, no bruscamente, con delicadeza pero con la suficiente fuerza para atraerme tan cerca para oler su aroma y descubrir que no era Andrew quien me tenía en sus brazos, para mi gran sorpresa era _él, _que en aquel momento me cargaba un poco al momento que besaba mi mejilla y me bajaba de nuevo al suelo.

Mi cabeza daba unas cuantas vueltas, solía pasar cuando me cargaban fuese la altura a la que lo hicieran, me agarré lo más fuerte que pude a sus hombros y sentía sus manos en mi cintura aún.

-Lo..lamento – dijo mientras claramente oía como trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse – Quería sorprenderte

- No importa – susurre cuando mi cabeza volvió a su lugar - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunté mientras soltaba sus hombros.

-¿Ya te puedo soltar o.. te sigo agarrando? – preguntó riendo un poco

-No.. ya puedes dejar de hacer eso – dije mientras trataba torpemente de quitar sus manos de mi cintura - ¿Me vas a contestar? – insistí

- Si mamá – bromeo mientras me soltaba – Te dije que no entraría a clases – me explicó

- Solo me dijiste que no entrarías a la que seguía cuando me dejaste en mi clase – dije seria, sí, a veces solía hacerlo, pero tampoco me gustaba que se estuviera saltando clases y al final fuera yo quien estuviera explicándole cosas.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó como si no se acordara, a lo que yo rodé los ojos y suspire – Pues me salte las otras clases que seguían..no eran divertidas- continuó divertido

-Si te vas a saltar todas las clases yo no se para que vienes – dije sin pensarlo mientras me volteaba para por fin entrar a la cafetería

-¿No quieres que venga? – preguntó mientras me habría la puerta, más no parecía afectado por lo que le había dicho.

Me quede callada mientras entraba y el me acompañaba, no había nadie en la cafetería.

-No.. yo no quize decir eso.. lo lamento – dije mirándolo

-Lo sé solo que te enfadaste – dijo mientras me ofrecía una banca pera sentarme. Alzó las cejas, tratando de decirme que era la verdad, y lo era.

-Es solo que..deberias estar en tus clases – dije sentándome con la mirada baja

- No debes preocuparte por mí, yo.. no siempre hago las cosas correctas –dijo como si en verdad lo lamentara, como si algo me hubiera echo y me estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

Alcé la mirada y lo miré confundida por su tono, no era normal en él.

-Olvidémoslo ya – le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Entonces… ¿quedamos en estudiar como siempre todas las tardes? – pregunté

-Si, ya te lo dije – contestó – Pasare por ti a tu casa – dijó – Y..

- No, no, espera yo tengo quien me lleve – lo interrumpí

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? – me interrumpió él

Me quede callada, me había atrapado, siempre iba caminando hasta su casa y a veces solia decir que alguien me había llevado.

-¿Entonces? – insistió

-Andrew – contesté sin pensarlo 2 veces, era imposible, ¿Cómo le iba a hablar para llevarme a la casa de Emmett? De por sí traía algo contra él.

-Tu novio – dijó en tono burlón.

Me lo quede viendo confundida, ¿el también iba a empezar? No lo aguantaría más, no se que traían ahora todos pero no los soportaba.

-No lo es – dije suspirando mientras me levantaba del asiento

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó levantándose también.

- Si vas a empezar con esas cosas mejor me retiro – le expliqué mientras tomaba mis cosas

- No lo siento, yo pensé…olvídalo – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, a lo que yo solo me sonroje, solo eso bastaba que el hiciera para que yo adquiriera ese color tan horrendo.

No iba a renegar, me senté de nuevo, soltando su mano y crucé mis brazos.

-Déjame pasar por ti por favor – me pidió

- Esta bien – acepté, ¿para que me resistía? Era lo mejor que podía pasarme y al fin y al cabo el no se iba a a dar por vencido hasta que yo aceptara.

El sonrió victorioso.

-Te prometo que seré constante y no fallare ni un día – dije aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

También le sonríe y negué con la cabeza.

-Eso espero Emm – le dije

-Almorzaras conmigo ¿cierto? – preguntó

No tenía en cuanta aquello, pero con esa pregunta ya me estaba obligando a decir que si, ¿Qué más daba? Solo debía ignorar a los mirones que nos estarían observando cuando fuera hora del almuerzo.

-Si no soy un estorbo – dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Perfecto – dije levantándose para ir a formarnos para tomar las charolas.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre, anunciando que ya era hora del descanso, pero que también lo peor se avecinaba, las miradas buscando algo que ver o escuchar en cualquier momento.

Me pare en ese mismo instante y corrí hasta donde estaban las charolas, tomando dos y dándole una a Emmett.

-¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó riendo al verme

- No..solo no quiero tener esas miradas encima de mí tan rápido – dije riendo con él mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la zona de tomar los alimentos para hacerlo lo más rápido posible


End file.
